Metally Insane
by BakuraANDJoey
Summary: Rape in later chapters,story written by me and ryoubakura98 :P Twas a roleplay by the way Atem's bio inside Bio also by ryoubakura98 ENJOYYY!


**_Atem is a mental patient with disturbia and a bipolar disorder, and lives in a mental hospital for it. His room mates will often call him "Disturbed", but he usually throws that nickname aside and forgets completely about it because he hates his roomies. Other names he's called is "Patient 643" and plain old "Atem". He often tries to escape from his holding tank and succeeds at times, but is always caught and brought back to his room. When he is freed though, he talks to no one and screams at anyone who tries to talk to him, often spasing out. He always heads the same way everytime he runs away, yet no one knows where he is going because he won't tell and he has never made it there before without being captured. He's often never trusting of anyone and get confused and very mood-swingy when you ask him questions about himself. But, he'll become very trusting if you offer him any type of sugary treat, because he's never allowed any of them in the mental hospital. He gets majorly sugar high and can get destructive._ **

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor Atem's part in this story,belongs to ryoubakura98 ;) I only own Mariku/Yami Marik's parts in this story!**_

Atem, an escaped mental patient, was on the run. He darted down allies and streets, yelping in surprise whenever he ran into someone. Eventually, he made his way around a corner and down a back ally, leaning against the wall and breathing heavily. He was seemingly calm for a moment, until he noticed a man.

The blonde smirked as he saw the a quick nod and a snicker from his mouth,he rose an eyebrow and said,"Well..um..hello there..who the hell you think you are,I don't if I were you,I'd get out of MY ally!"

Atem gasped and let out a high pitched screeching noise, glaring at the stranger. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TELLING ME WHAT TO DO?" He hollered.

A small chuckle was emitted by the man as he grabbed Atem by his hair,yanking him to the ground,"I think I'm the owner of this damned ally and I think I can tell who ever sets a foot in here,are dead~,now I want a reason,so tell me,spike-haired freak,what are you doing in MY ally anyways?"

Atem didn't answer his question. Instead, he screamed and began squirming all over the place when his hair was grabbed, spasing on the ground. "DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T BRING ME BACK! PATIENT 643 DOESN'T WANNA GO BACK THERE!"

"What are you-OHH HO HO!You're an escape patient,I see ,patient 643,give me your name and I MIGHT not turn you back in,I could always use some other insane freak around me to cause havoc,"The man chuckled darkly and tightened his grip on Atem's hair.

Atem yelped and began to slap the hand the had a tight grip on his hand. "Let me go! ATEM DOESN'T WANT TO GO BACK THERE!" He yelled and started kicking his shins, shouting "NO NO NO!" over and over again.

"Atem,"He smirked,"Well,Atem,I'm Mariku and I'll be happy to make sure you'll not go back ,care for something to eat?"Mariku asked kindly and let him go.

"'Cause~,"Mariku turned to walk down the ally,his bloody covered purple cape flowing at his feet as he waved a candy bar around over his shoulders,"I got plenty of food AND candy.."

Atem gasped when he heard the word candy, and could already smell the sugar. "Did you say candy?..." He purred, taking a step towards him carefully and cautiously.

"Yes,I do,I have giant stacks of them that I stole,why do you ask?"Mariku smirk and started to walk toward a house at the end of the ally course he had a basement full of it but he wasn't going to tell him,and if he did find it..it was locked by a lock only the millennium rod could open with it's blade.  
Atem grinned like a little kid and ran over to him, trying to grab the candy from his hand. "BECAUSE DOCTOR 'KEFI NEVER LET'S ME HAVE CANDY~! AND I WANT CANDY~!" He giggled, reaching for it.

Well,if you want some and you DON'T want to go back to that place,I suggest you follow me out of sight,"The Egyptian dropped the candy to the ground and started to walk faster.

Atem squealed with delight and picked up the bar of chocolate, quickly tearing into it and taking a huge bite from it, following closely behind Mariku. "Okay~!"

Mariku rolled his eyes,'how could he act so frigging childish?'he thought to himself as he walked up a couple stairs and opened the gestured inside the door,"Go ahead,go inside,if you want more candy it's in the room with..er who am I kidding,you'll find a room with huge stack of candy..so have away at it."

By the time they had reached the house, Atem had already devoured the entire bar and was feeling the effects of a sugar rush kick in already. He darted inside and started looking room to room, trying to find the hidden stash. "WHERE, WHERE, WHERE, WHERE?"

Mariku blink and followed quickly behind him,"Damn,man,calm yourself,I haven't even showed you the good stuff yet,"he then opened a door for him,leading to the stacks of were chocolate,some suckers,different flavors,it had ever kind,even drugged candy.

When Atem heard he had better stuff he followed behind him and ran into the room, stopping to behold the giant pile. He raised his arms and face planted into the candy. "!"

"Dear Ra!"He yelped when he saw him dig in,"When I said 'have away at it' I didn't mean stuff your face with so much at a time,"Mariku shook his head and stepped closer into the room,shutting the door.

Atem sat up and looked at him, two suckers hanging out of his mouth. "Sorry~" He muttered at the sticks flopped around awkwardly in his mouth.

Mariku pulled one of the suckers out of his mouth and dropped it to the ground,"One at a time,some of these things have drugs and shit like that in 'em"

Atem heard the word "drugs" and immediately spat out the sucker, yelling and backing away from him. "DRUGS? YOU'RE TRYING TO SEND ME BACK TO MY HOLDING TANK AREN'T YOU?"

"Not that kind of drugs,MORON!"The blonde smacked him roughly behind his head,"DUMBASS!"Atem blinked and rubbed his head where he was hit, and began to cry loudly. He never liked being touched, let alone hit.

Mariku growled lowly and picked up a candy bar,then handed it to him,"Take the damned candy,Atem,and shut up,you're giving me a headache"

Atem rubbed his eyes, smearing black all over his face, but purred with happiness when he saw the candy and took it. "Okay..."

Mariku walked over to the corner,sat down,and he,too, started to munch on some ,he wasn't a really big fan of it,he still ate some of it.

Atem began to nom on his candy, but he noticed something black on his hand. When he discovered what it was, he chucked his bar across the room and stood, huffing in frustration. "RA DAMMIT!"

"What is it this time?"Mariku groaned and stood to his feet,starting to really get pissed at this guy

"Look at my face! MY MAKEUP IS ALL FUCKED UP NOW!" He groaned and rubbed his stained hands on his shirt, leaving black marks on it.

"Makeup..really,there's some in the bathroom and makeup on the counter,so if you're going to have a bitch fit,it's there"Mariku sat back down and growled.

"Well, sorry for the 'bitch fit', but you're the one who brought a mental patient to your home." He snicked and ran off to find the makeup.

"Yea,and maybe I don't like people that take insane people from there homes,stupid!"He snarled and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" He muttered as he walked back into the room, his face all fixed.

"How long have you been in the mental place?"He asked him,not caring at all really for a word he said,just trying to get off subject.

He shrugged, sitting back down next to him and digging through the candy, finding a sucker, forgetting that some were drugged. "Uhm, I dunno...Maybe 10 or so years, ever since my-..." He stopped and looked at the floor.

"Your?Out with it!"Mariku chuckled a bit before shoving a hold candy bar into his mouth.

He frowned and crossed his arms, growling. "I am not! I just don't like talking about it!"

"Aw~,is it upsetting,little Atemmy~?"Mariku frowned back,bits of candy flying out from his mouth when he talked.

He growled louder and glared at him. "Shut the fuck up, Mariku!"

"Atemmy's got bite,I like that~"The blonde male smirked at him before quickly pulling out a little collar and leash and putting it on him.

Atem gasped and began so spas around and flail his arms, not wanting a collar on him. "GET THIS RA DAMNED THING OFF OF ME!"

"No~,"Mariku smirked and yanked down on the leash,forcing Atem to the ground.

Atem whimpered as he was forced to the ground, pushing himself back up. "FUCK YOU!"

"Only if you'd like~"The Egyptian laughed and forced the male back to the ground forcefully.

Atem growled and reached out, clawing at the only part of the mans body he could reach. "NOT LIKE THAT, BASTARD! "

"You're right~,I am a bastard,I'm fatherless!"He laughed and sat down on Atem's back,ignoring the others attempts to claw him.

He growled and continued struggling, trying to crawl out from under him. A stray tear ran down his cheek. "S-Stop!"

"Tsk,are you crying?"Mariku smirked and yanked the leash up,then grabbed Atem's hair and started to pull his head up.

Atem whined and cried harder, clawing at the floor. "Yes, yes! Now stop!"

"No~"Mariku purred into his ear,"And what makes you even think I'd stop when everything is going oh-so-good~?"

"I'm mental! You can't rape a mental person! I'll spiral!"Atem screamed.

"Mm~ but an insane man can~"Mariku smirked and slowly used his snake like tongue to lick Atem's ear.

The blonde snagged his ear with his sharp teeth ,"DON'T pulled away from me,ATEM!"

Growling, Atem glared at him. "I'll fucking do whatever the hell I want, MARIKU!"

Mariku yanked on the leash,"Sh~ my little Attemy~"He then started to bite on his ear roughly.

He growled and pulled his head away. "FUCK YOU!"

"Mm~sounds like fun,but I rather be fucking you~"Mariku chuckled evilly before he flipped Atem over so he was on his back and the blonde was grinding his hips against the others.

"A-ah~!" Atem groaned, feeling a familiar and disturbing sensation come on, causing him to freak out. "ITS BACK! THAT MEANS ITS GONNA HAPPEN!"

Mariku used his teeth to rip off Atem's shirt,"Of couse things will happen when you're getting rape,'temmy dearest~"

"Oh shut up with the stupid ass names." He huffed, crossing his arms over his now bare chest.

"Aw,but I don't wanna~.Now move your damned arms,"Mariku purred and kissed his neck,nipping at it and leaving red marks when he went to kiss another part of his neck.

He tried tilting his head to stop him. "Cut it out..."

"No~,Atemmy poo~"Mariku chuckled darkly and licked Atem's nose


End file.
